Flee For Your Life For Hufflepuff pride page arti
by sparky13099
Summary: This is a funny article about Harry Potter.


**Flee For Your Life!**

"What?! There are dementors around Hogwarts? I don't believe this nonsense. They are only located at Azkaban." Tony Membrane said, impatiently.

"But Daddy, it is true. Look at the newspaper's headline." Sam Ribosome stated. Tony picked up the newspaper that has been lying on the floor since this morning.

**Dementors Attacking Hogwarts!**

Jackie Nucleolus confirmed that Dementors, also known as the Bacteria Band, attacked Hogwarts, which is located on Steve Nucleus. Mr. Nucleus has been very upset and the whole cell world of magic is being disrupted. This is no good for the world. Someone has to help some time very soon, so we will maintain homeostasis again. Help! People put there help us!

"Wow, this is really bad. No wonder Steve hasn't sent me to do anything yet," Tony said.

"Now, do you believe me Daddy? I wasn't kidding about this at all. Harry Potter is in Hogwarts. He will be killed. Do you know what the Dementors do?" Sam asked, alarmed more than scared.

"Now, now. There is nothing to worry about. Harry Potter and his friends are there and they are the best wizards and witches of all time. They will protect everyone," Tony said.

"No, they are not OK. I have got to go help. This was your fault from the beginning! You let those dementors in and now look what has happened! It was your fault since you allow certain things to go in and out." Sam screamed in rage as he stalked away from his dad.

"No, come back, you'll get killed out there with all those Dementors!" Tony yelled, but Sam just waved his hand and kept walking.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Harry Potter and his friends are busy trying to scare all these Dementors away.

"Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus!" Harry Potter yelled, trying to scare away all these dementors. "This ain't working, Hermione! There are too many. Where is Professor Lupin? He is the Defense of the Dark Arts teacher!"

"It is a full moon, Harry! You are aware that he is a werewolf and can't control himself. You couldn't possibly want him to hold a wand, do you?" Hermione screamed back. "Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus! Expecto Patronus!"

"Harry, there are too many! We will never be able to overcome all these!" Ron yelled.

As Sam kept walking he met his friend, Victor Lysosome. "Hey, Victor, what is up?"

"I am going over to Steve's place and help them out," Victor said, proudly. "Isn't that what I am here for? I am supposed to eat up all the bad things, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Well, I am heading over there too. I want to help out, too." Sam stated. "Where are Eugene Mitochondria and all his family members? They can give a lot of power to those wizards and witches."

"Let's go look for them," Victor suggested. These two went strolling about and after a short while, they met the Mitochondria family.

"Hello to all. Can you help Hogwarts and the famous Harry Potter? You can give them a lot of power," Sam questioned.

"That is where we are going. To Hogwarts!" Eugene said. They went on their way to reach Steve. After couple hours, they finally arrived at Hogwarts. There are many witches and wizards on the ground, dead.

"Ewww. This is like fighting a war! I have never seen anything like this," Eugene exclaimed.

"This is war," Sam stated, flatly.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go help them out!" Victor cried and began biting the dementor's head.

"Let's see some of that surge of power!" Mr. Mitochondria said and gave some of his power to the people around him.

"Oh, and don't forget me! I have proteins that they can use!" Sam said. After a few hours, there were no more dementors and Hogwarts has won!

"Thanks for all your help guys." Albus said to Sam, Victor, and the Mitochondrias.

"No problem! Goodbye sir." Sam said and they went their way back home.

The next day, Tony picked up the newspaper and read the headline.

**Ribosome, Lysosome, and the Mitochondrias Saved the Day**

As you all know, there was a war at Hogwarts and they won! Thanks to Sam Ribosome, Victor Lysosome, and the Mitochondria family! Peace is restored in the world and Steve Nucleus is extremely happy. He is acting like his old self again. Giving out all the orders.

We interviewed the famous Harry Potter and his friends. "I am so glad that those people came to help us. Their special abilities helped us a lot, because when we fused all of those powers together, the dementors ran away. This was one good battle. Thanks! We owe them one! I think we should let them attend Hogwarts and make their powers even stronger. What do you think, headmaster?"

"I think that would be a great idea. Let's send them invitations right now!" Albus Dumbledore answered.

Thanks again to Ribosome, Lysosome, and the Mitochondrias.

"Look, Sam! It is you and your friends on the newspaper! The people at Hogwarts said that they would give you an invitation to the school. Want to go?" Tony said.

"Really, I want to go real bad, dad. I want to learn magic and plus my friends are there and I will get to meet Mr. Harry Potter again." Sam cried. He grabs the newspaper out of Tony's hands. Then he runs to the mailbox and grabbed a letter out of the mailbox and read it:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Ribosome,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1, we await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

(Deputy Headmistress)

"Yeah! Can I go dad? Please?" Sam questioned.

"If you want," Tony answered.

"Yay! I am off to buy things! Bye," Sam exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
